


pull me in closer (touch my heart, too)

by chloeedecker



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, Chloe in a big tshirt, Chloe remembers the time he was back in hell, Couch Sex, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Counter Sex, Lucifer Feels, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, SO, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, also, and it emo about it, and more smut, because who doesn't love a, domestic deckerstar vibes, mentions of - Freeform, so this takes place somewhere in the future, there are a lot of feelings, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeedecker/pseuds/chloeedecker
Summary: Reaching up to put a dish back into a cabinet above the bar, she smiled to herself when she felt the fabric of her shirt pull up high enough to give Lucifer a peek at the lacy underwear she had slipped on after her shower. A gift in return for her earlier teasing.Hearing an exasperated sigh from behind her, she let a laugh slip out of her mouth.Predictable, she thought. Though that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy the effect she still had on him.Established Chloe/Lucifer. Smutty but with a lot of heart, because who doesn't love two idiots in love.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	pull me in closer (touch my heart, too)

**Author's Note:**

> Have some steamy times with a whole lot of feeling because whenever I write these two I just can't help but put a lot of love into it. Enjoy :)

Chloe was standing at the sink in her kitchen, long legs sticking out from underneath a worn down LAPD t-shirt. Her wet hair was falling around her shoulders, soaking through the back of the t-shirt, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

She scrubbed at a plate that was clearly evidence of the culinary liberties Maze and Trixie had taken earlier in the day, smiling as an image of the two of them floated through her mind. For all the bizarre and mildly terrifying realizations that came along with knowledge of the celestial, Chloe couldn’t imagine their life without it all at this point. 

If keeping all of them around meant having to fight off a rogue prophecy and evil twin brothers every once in a while, so be it. 

She heard Lucifer’s bare feet padding down the stairs, having just taken a shower himself after a grizzly crime scene had left them both feeling the need to scrub the day off their skin. 

He had tried to convince her to conserve water, and she had teased him with a few steamy kisses and her wandering hands before pushing a towel into his chest and telling him to go enjoy the guest bathroom. Sometimes she just wanted to get clean, and that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy some of their favorite ways to spend quality time later. 

Reaching up to put a dish back into a cabinet above the bar, she smiled to herself when she felt the fabric of her shirt pull up high enough to give Lucifer a peek at the lacy underwear she had slipped on after her shower. A gift in return for her earlier teasing.

Hearing an exasperated sigh from behind her, she let a laugh slip out of her mouth. 

_ Predictable _ , she thought. Though that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy the effect she still had on him. 

She could smell the fresh scent of the soap she knew he had left in the guest bedroom- some expensive brand that he loved with a name she couldn’t even attempt to pronounce. There had been a supply in there for years, something she hadn’t noticed until cleaning out the bathroom a few weeks after he had left her standing on his balcony.

She had gone in there to get it ready for Linda to stay over for a few nights during some construction on her house, and had spent at least a half hour sitting with her back laid against the tub with the bottles in her lap. 

For the following few months she had used it sparingly, afraid that she would run out and not be able to find it again, but loving the secret reminder of him when she would catch wafts of it throughout her days. 

The first time he had gone into the bathroom since returning he had noticed it had all been used, though to his credit he didn’t comment on it or make fun of her for using it. 

She didn’t miss how a few days later a few bottles of it had found a home in her shower, her whole body tingling with the warm reminder that he was back. Not only back, but back for good, and here with her in a way he hadn’t ever been before. 

That warmth had been followed closely by a thrill rushing through her at the thought of lathering him up the next time they decided they needed to save time and conserve some water. 

Feeling him walk up behind her, she let him twine his arms around her stomach, enjoying the way he pulled her back into the breadth of his solid chest. He was shirtless, as he usually was when it was just the two of them, and the warmth that lingered on him from the shower felt delightful against her skin.

Chloe leaned back into him even further, letting her body relax and sink into his. She revelled in the way their bodies seemed to fit perfectly, the curve of her ass pushing back against his obvious arousal.

She’d missed this. Missed them. 

They’d had a long week- a few cases back to back coupled with no Maze meant most of their free time had been spent with Trixie. 

Not that it was a problem, considering her daughter and the literal Devil seemed closer than ever lately. Chloe never missed the way he let Trixie hug him a little longer and tighter- an obvious sign that his absence had left marks on all of them, including himself. 

Tightening his arms around her, Lucifer leaned down to press a soft kiss against Chloe’s neck, letting a hand sneak up towards her chest as he did. He used his nose to push her wet hair out of the way, not willing to lose the contact his hands were making through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. 

Lucifer dragged his open mouth against her neck this time, sucking at the soft skin just hard enough to entice a soft gasp out of the woman in his arms, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

_ No visible marks _ , she had told him once, and he had been more than happy to oblige so long as he was allowed to be creative in places that weren’t so visible. 

His hand moved to cup her breast through her shirt, enjoying the way it fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Hearing her push out a shaky breath, he used the momentary distraction to move his hands to her hips and turn her around. 

She smiled up at him when they were finally face to face, and he couldn’t help the way time seemed to slow down for a second. She was beautiful, always had been, but something about her bare-faced and comfortable with him made her glow in a way he was certain nothing ever had before. 

She reached up to tangle her hands through his hair and pulled him down for a sweet kiss, pressing her lips firmly into his while she waited for him to return to the present moment. He had always been sensitive underneath the bravado and ego, but it was moments like this that she realized just how deep his longing for affection and acceptance truly ran. 

Running her fingernails along his scalp, she relished in the way he leaned into her touch, and felt a rush of warmth run through her as his lips curved into a smile against her own. 

Pulling back for just a second, he stared at her with so much adoration in his eyes it almost made her feel unworthy of his attention. It gave way quickly to a familiar passion and excitement that she had seen plenty- though now that she was the sole recipient it always seemed to send a rush of arousal straight through her body. 

Before she had a chance to react she felt his hands at her waist tighten, hoisting her up onto the counter next to the sink with little effort. Chloe let out a soft laugh, even after all this time never really wrapping her mind about the otherworldly strength and power the man she loved actually held. 

He let his hands fall to her bare thighs, running along the smooth skin and encouraging her to wrap her legs around his hips- and she did happily. Tightening her legs and pulling him in closer, she let out a strained gasp when he hands slid under her t-shirt, thumbs rubbing against the rough lace they found. 

Their lips met harshly, Lucifer quickly taking Chloe’s top lip in between his teeth and biting down softly to let her know exactly what his plans were. With Chloe, he had learned to enjoy slow and sensual, but they would have time for that later. 

Chloe pulled away and leaned back for a second, reaching down to the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing, shimmying it over her head and tossing it somewhere over her shoulder. She smirked when she saw his eyes darken at the sight of the matching lace bra she had chosen just for him. 

It was deep red, the lace sheer and see through and she knew when she had been imagining his response seen it in the store a few weeks ago. It contrasted perfectly against her smooth skin, and she saw Lucifer’s eyes drop to where the soft pink of her nipples were visible through the thin fabric. 

Before Chloe could pull him back towards her, she felt his mouth through the lace against her breast. Her mouth fell open at the feeling, unable to stop the breathy moan that came. With anyone else she would have been embarrassed by just how quickly she was falling apart, but with Lucifer the insecurities never seemed to come. 

Lucifer pulled the taut nipple into his mouth, loving the feeling of lace under his tongue almost as much as the skin he was used to. He felt Chloe’s hands fall into his hair, pushing at him gently to increase the pressure of his mouth.

He brought his hand up to tease the nipple he was neglecting, feeling a wave of desire shooting south as he felt the moan building deep in her chest. When he was satisfied with the way her breaths were coming out in short pants, he pulled his mouth away and weighed his options, not quite ready for the lace to be gone but needing to feel Chloe’s skin in his mouth.

Deciding he could have everything he wanted, he pulled at the fabric covering the breast he had neglected. He pushed a rough kiss against her lips before blazing a hot trail down her next to the nipple he had just exposed. 

Her back arched into him as she felt his warm mouth close around her, hands pulling at his hair a little rougher than she normally would when he bit down softly. 

His hands started to wander then, sliding up the outsides of her thighs until they hit the lace that still covered her. He pushed his hands underneath them, enjoying the sensation of the material on his hands, and firmly cupping the curves he found. He pulled at her then, until she was as close to the edge of the counter as possible without falling off.

Understanding where this was headed, Chloe’s pulse went wild. 

Lucifer finally pulled his head away from her chest, marveling for a moment at the dark spots that were already starting to bloom on her skin. His mouth felt like fire against her skin as he nipped and licked a path down her stomach. 

Chloe moved to lift her hips, hoping that he would get the message and pull away the scrap of lace that was the last thing separating his mouth from where she really wanted him. 

He raised his gaze to hers then, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes as he pushed her back down onto the counter. 

“They stay,” he whispered into her skin, and she couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her at his words. She knew he loved her in lace, had gifted her enough expensive lingerie for her to get the message, and right now she was glad she had splurged on something nice. 

The extravagance of the gifts had been a lot at first, and Chloe had been worried he felt like it was something he had to do in their relationship. Her worries had all but disappeared the first time she had slipped into one of the matching sets he had bought her- his reaction proof that the gift was just as much for him as it was for her. 

She felt Lucifer’s fingers dig into her skin, grip tight as he brought his mouth down to kiss up the inside of one of her thighs. He dragged his tongue up higher, purposefully passing over the lace scrap and pressing his open mouth against one of her hip bones before repeating the pattern on the other side. 

She could feel his hot breath against the inside of her knee, and fought against the urge to tighten her legs around his head. With a smile against the soft skin, he moved back up towards where he knew she wanted him most, taking his time and leaving a few gentle bites on his way. 

Finally she felt his lips against the lace, hips raising on their own accord at the feeling of the rough fabric pressing against the bundle of nerves underneath. Her eyes closed, all of her focus on the way his tongue felt against her- sinfully wonderful even through the thin material separating them,

Lucifer ran his tongue up the length of her folds, thumbs rubbing circles where they rested along her hips. Repeating his path a few times, he increased the pressure until he was satisfied with the way the lace was darkened with her arousal. 

Pulling the lace to the side, he held it out of his way as he snuck a peak at Chloe. Her face was flushed, one hand still deep in his hair and the other propping her up on the counter. He waited for a moment, giving her time to realize that he had stopped, wanting to meet her eyes before continuing.

He was rewarded with her gaze after a few seconds, a fresh shot of arousal heading south at the way her pupils were blown. He tossed her a sweet smile and kept his eyes on her as he lowered his mouth again, this time letting his fingers come up to run the same path his tongue had earlier. 

He was rewarded with another soft moan slipping from her mouth as his fingers ran through slick folds. Slowly, he pushed two fingers inside, taking his time until he couldn’t go further. He kept them still for a moment, letting his tongue flick over her clit before closing his lips around it. 

Her hips moved then, and he felt the hand in his hair urging him to get on with it. 

“Always so impatient,” he chuckled against her, his hot breath spreading out and sending chills over her already sensitive skin.

His words were met with another swift tug at his scalp, but before she could retaliate further he let his fingers curl and drag back along tight walls and she stilled beneath him. Lucifer sped up his pace, fingers moving in time with his mouth in a relentless pursuit of her pleasure. 

She was close, and she wanted nothing more than to let herself break apart underneath his mouth- but it had been a long week and she wanted them to fly over the edge together. 

He could focus on her again later. 

Calling up every ounce of strength and self-control she had she pushed at his head gently, whimpering softly at the loss of his fingers inside of her. Using his momentary stillness to her advantage she moved to push his loose pants down his hips, the soft material pooling in a pile at his feet. 

She took a moment to appreciate one of her favorite parts of his spectacular anatomy, feeling her chest tighten at the way his cock was erect and ready for her.

Truly sculpted by God, her brain reminded her, sending a huff of air that she supposed was a laugh passed her lips and leaving his face in an adorable and questioning look.

She kissed the confused look on his face, the taste of herself on his tongue sending a new wave of arousal to her core. 

Hopping off the counter she let her small fingers twine through his larger ones and pulled him towards the couch, dropping his hand when he didn’t move to follow him. He gaped at her for a moment before he understood she wanted a change in location, jogging to catch up to where she had run ahead of him.

A giggle slipped through her lips when she felt him wrap himself around her small body, his momentum sending them tumbling into the couch cushions in a tangle of limbs. Chloe recovered quicker than Lucifer did, surprising him as she flipped them easily and straddled his wide hips. 

His scooted back so his head was propped up on a pillow, hands falling to her ass and digging his fingers in. 

She was a vision above him with flushed cheeks and messy hair, chest visibly marked by his earlier explorations. He was painfully hard, and he watched with bated breath as she moved backwards down his thighs, the drag of wet lace against his bare skin almost too much to handle.

Chloe leaned down and she moved, her soft lips painting scorching lines across his torso. His hand came up to move some loose curls against the side of her face, holding them out of the way so he could see face as she moved down his body.

She slowed when she reached the muscles in his abdomen that formed a soft V, placing sweet kisses along the taut lines as she looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes were full of awe and wonder, a familiar look of adoration in his eyes that she hoped never stopped making her stomach flutter. 

With her eye locked on his, she wrapped her lithe fingers around the base of his shaft and tightened her grip as his hips bucked up into her hand. Moving her hand up and down the length of him a few times, she swiped a thumb along the tip and revelled in the way he seemed to be holding his breath. 

When he felt her lips close around him he let out a sound so desperate that it would absolutely ruin his reputation if it ever got out. 

_ Not that I bloody care what anyone else thinks _ , he thought to himself.  _ Not as long as she never stops touching me like this.  _

“Chloe-” he let fall from his lips, her name always sounding more like a prayer than anything he had ever spoken.

She smiled with him in her mouth, taking a moment to enjoy the sound of her name in the low raspy voice that only seemed to make an appearance in their most intimate moments, before hollowing her cheeks and dragging her teeth along the length of him.

His hand tightened in her hair, following the movement of her head but never pushing for more. She always knew he was considerate of her feelings, at least when he tried to be, but it was moments like this that made her love him all the more. 

She dropped a hand to tease the skin that was now pulled taut, already prepared for the involuntary thrust that Lucifer’s hips took when she squeezed. He hit the back of her throat, mumbling an apology when he heard a sound of slight discomfort, only relaxing again when Chloe started to move again. 

She was relentless, her mouth working him into a frenzy of pants and moans. When he felt himself lose control over the jerk of his hips, his hand in her hair pulled softly, She released him with one last drag of her teeth, dropping a kiss to the tip of him before moving quickly back up his body. 

Their mouths met harshly, teeth and tongues clashing and dueling as the remains of their self control drifted away. She could feel his hard length pressing against the wet juncture of her thighs, and moved a hand to grasp him as he bit down on her lip. 

His hands wandered down her shoulder and to the clasp of her bra that had miraculously stayed on all the time, flicking it open expertely as she let it fall off down her arms and onto the floor. 

Lucifer spread his hands out against her skin, letting them run down the slope of her back and underneath the lace of her underwear and he finally removed the last barrier between them. 

Moving slowly, Chloe took a moment to run the tip of him along her slick folds, coating him in her own arousal before lifting up slightly and aligning them perfectly. With one hand planted on his chest for balance, she let her body slowly sink down onto him until she was flush against him. 

He scooted back then, pushing up against the arm of the couch in order to bring their bodies closer together. 

Both of her hands were on his chest now, supporting her weight as she lifted her hips until he was almost all the way out before sinking back down quickly. She was used to his size by now, but the fullness she felt when he was inside of her was something she didn’t think she’d ever get over. 

He started moving then, his hips setting a pace that was slower than he normally enjoyed, a clear sign that he was trying to keep himself from ending their fun early. She met him thrust for thrust, the sounds of slick skin and breathy moans filling the space between them. 

He sat up fully then, arms coming around her back to pull her chest flush against him, never stalling the movement of his hips into hers. 

She had noticed he did this every once in a while when he needed an extra bit of affirmation that she was his and wasn’t going anywhere. She didn’t mind, rather enjoyed the closeness it brought and the way he seemed to sink even deeper inside of her when they were like this. 

Her hands moved to cup the sides of his face, pushing her fingers back into his unruly curls and pulling his lips towards hers. Chloe’s messy kiss landed somewhere on his cheek, her rhythm and coordinations faltering as he hit a spot that always made her shiver. 

Lucifer snuck one hand down in between them, teasing at her clit as he felt her open mouth against his temple. Her head fell against his shoulder, her hot breath coming out in fast pants against his collarbone and a hand falling to press flat against his shoulder while she held on. 

He turned his face towards her head, pressing a soft kiss to the side before nudging her with his nose to get her attention. 

He wanted to see her. Wanted to look into her eyes as she fell apart. 

She understood immediately, moving to readjust and hold herself against him, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. He could feel the flutter of her inside walls against him and knew she was close by the way her moans sounded even needier than they had up until now. 

With a pinch and roll of his fingers at her clit she felt herself fly towards release, the look in his eyes pushing her over the edge completely. 

Her whole body tensed in his arms, and to his credit he kept up the same pace while she clenched around his cock until he found release soon after. She felt him spill inside of her, the warmth filling her in ways she hadn’t enjoyed with anyone else. 

He kissed her then, tongue slow but messy against her own, all finesse gone as his own muscles started to come down from the high that had coursed through his body. She kept up with his exploration of her mouth, feeling the everpresent undercurrent of love that he had always infused into their kisses and hoping that he felt it in hers too.

He was still inside of her, and though she wasn’t quite ready for round two she also wasn’t ready to lose the contact. She moved away from his lips and shifted slightly to grab the blanket that was draped across the back of the couch, smiling at the whimper that left his mouth when he thought she was moving off of him. 

Bringing it over her shoulders, she pressed a sweet kiss on his lips before pushing him back down into the cushions and laying her body flush with his. 

She had missed him this week, missed the simple intimacy that they shared when they were alone together. Sometimes she enjoyed the filthy and loud side of both of them, and loved how he pushed her out of her comfort zone without ever pressuring her or making her feel inexperienced. 

But times like this with him, times where she felt safe and cherished and loved in a way she was sure no one had loved her before, were above and beyond anything she could have ever hoped for. 

Her head rested against the curve of his neck, and she felt his hand snake through her messy hair and pull her tighter against him, his lips dropping a soft kiss against the crown of her head. 

There weren’t many times he didn’t have anything to say, but she had learned rather quickly in their time together that he enjoyed getting lost in the wonder and magic of intimacy just as much as she did. 

_ What do you truly desire _ , he had asked her all those years ago, when she still thought he was an insufferable narcissist with no redeeming qualities. 

She hadn’t known it then, couldn’t have put it into words if she had to, but it had always been this. 

To feel safe and loved, to find comfort and home in another person and be able to give them that same comfort in return. And she had found it with him. 

Her eyes felt heavy, and with one last kiss to his next and a whisper of I love you, into his skin she felt herself start to drift.

She felt his arms tightened even more around her as she slipped into sleep, and could have sworn she heard something that sounded a whole lot like, “Forever, my love,” before sleep pulled her under.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the warm welcome into the Lucifer fanfiction community! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
